Can You Survive 18: Cape of Good Hope
Can You Survive 18: Cape of Good Hope is the upcoming eighteenth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series hosted by Brandon and the fifth non-alias season since its inception. This season featured six returning players who deserved a second chance. On day one, it was announced that the tribes would be split based on gender. This marks the first non-alias season to do men versus women and the third season in general to do so. The game began on September 19, 2015. On day 13, following the Joint Judgement, the tribes swapped. On day 22, the tribes merged. The live season finale is set to be held on Sunday November 1, 2015. In the end, TBD beat out TBD and TBD in a ?-?-? vote. Production Production for the eighteenth season began during the duration of season 17. Brandon will be back as the main host for this season. Tommy and Dylan will return to co-host as well. Julie from Nepal and Albee from Medieval Europe were also added to the Production team. Talk about this season began during season 16. After four very successful seasons, Brandon thought it was necessary to bring some people back to play the game for a second time. The original idea of a full-blown second chance season was ultimately decided against. The idea of Fans, Favorites, Failures, and Facades was also decided against during casting because of the influx of new player applications. Applications were accepted until August 31st. The cast was contacted the following day. Twists * Flying Dutchman - Throughout the season, The Flying Dutchman will bring a variety of secret twists into the game. ** Resurrection - On day one, six past players were resurrected into the game. These players were popular amongst the viewers during their original seasons and deserved a second chance. ** Captains - On day one, each tribe selected their pecking order. Wherever they fell on the list represented the round that they would become the captain. The captains were granted automatic safety for that round as well as a trip to The Brig. In The Brig, they were given clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol by choosing one of the Nine Pieces of Eight. ** Treasure - On day one, each contestant was given $500 that could be spent on only one thing - mutiny. *** Mutiny - At the beginning of each round, contestants could use their treasure to bid on the chance to mutiny to the other tribe. The top bidder from each tribe would then successfully mutiny and join the opposing tribe. ** Joint Judgement - When the game reached the final seventeen, everyone remaining competed in an individual Survival challenge. The winner was safe, along with the two captains, and both tribes went to Judgement together. This occurred again at the final twelve; right before the merge. ** Tribe Swap - Following the Joint Judgement, the tribes swapped. Everyone who was previously a captain went to the new Kommetjie tribe and everyone who was never a captain went to the new Vishoek tribe. ** Pirate Master - For the first three boots of the merge, the game would switch to Pirate Master. Every round, the contestants would fight for individual survival. The winner would become captain and would nominate two people to be marked with The Black Spot. The loser of the challenge would automatically receive The Black Spot as well. Everyone would then vote for one of those three people. Castaways Twenty castaways were chosen to compete. Applications and interviews lasted for three weeks before the cast was decided. A variety of past players were contacted to compete in this season. Six returning players were selected to come back for their second chance. Some who were originally contacted but declined were Lindsay, Alex, Kevin, and Bailey from Ancient Greece; Miguel and Owen from Chernobyl; Gray, Jamie, and Rachel from Nepal; and Eric, Yap, Sara, and Kate from Medieval Europe. All contestants were announced once a day to the viewers leading up to the official cast reveal on September 19th. The returning players were announced as Catie and Tricks from Ancient Greece; Anie and Klein from Chernobyl; Grace from Nepal; and Patrick H from Medieval Europe. The men and women were originally split onto separate tribes. The women made up the Kommetjie tribe wearing purple. The men made up the Vishoek tribe wearing blue. On day 22, the tribes merged. They named the merged tribe name Sambreel which is Afrikaans for "shade". : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Final Judgement Notes #On day 4, Kieran bid 500 doubloons to mutiny from Vishoek to Kommetjie. #On day 7, Sean bid 50 doubloons to mutiny from Vishoek to Kommetjie. #On day 15, Anie decided to remove herself from the game due to personal issues. Kieran was removed for inactivity on the same day. #On day 17, Austin bid 500 doubloons to mutiny from Kommetjie to Vishoek. #On day 17, Trevor bid 500 doubloons to mutiny from Vishoek to Kommetjie. #On day 23, Kim decided to remove herself from the game because of in-game conflict. She was not put on the jury. Instead, Sherry took her place on the jury. Trivia *This is the second non-alias season to feature returning players. *This is the first season to have an equally balanced gender split. Because of this, men vs women was established as a twist on day one. *A version of the captains twist was previously used in Transylvania. *Annie and Kim are the first people to leave the game on their own terms.